heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip
Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip was released on November 1, 1940. Plot Mickey and Pluto are trying to take the next train to Pamona, but no pets are allowed on board, so Mickey has to try and sneak Pluto on whilst avoiding Conductor Pete. Leaving for vacation, Mickey Mouse and Pluto arrive at a train station in Burbank, California (''home of Walt Disney Productions headquarters''). They board a west-bound train, but are both immediately kicked off by the conductor, played by Pete, because dogs are not allowed (side gag reveals Pluto's luggage to contain bones). Pete then rambles off the train's destinations and forces his watch to tell him when the train is ready to leave. When the watch does show its time for the train to go, Pete calls "All aboard!" Mickey, at this point, decides to smuggle Pluto onboard by squeezing the dog inside his suitcase. At first, the handle breaks, making Mickey almost leave Pluto behind, but Mickey recovers the suitcase and manages to make it aboard just as the train is clearing the platform. Later, Pluto barks, wanting to be let out. Mickey scolds him for nearly arousing Pete, but manages to take Pluto out and unsquash Pluto. The freedom is only short lived as Pete is coming through the train to collect tickets, forcing Mickey to squash Pluto back into position in the suitcase. After biting "OK" in Mickey's tickets, Pete sees Mickey's suitcase containing Pluto in the seat and forcefully throws it into an overhead baggage net. This causes Pluto to bark, making Pete suspicious. He then recognizes Mickey, who is trying to hide behind a large newspaper and make it look like the barking was coming from him. Understanding that Pluto has been stowed in the suitcase, Pete menacingly asks Mickey if he is alone. He then makes up a story about owning a little cat who'd cry when he was all alone and screams a loud "MEOW!" (''with his face look like a real cat'') at the suitcase causing the dog to leap out. Realizing his cover's been blown, Pluto ducks back into the suitcase, but Pete has already figured it out. Before he can catch the pair, Mickey and Pluto run away and a chase ensues on board the train. Mickey and Pluto first hide in a sleeping car where Pete mistakenly intrudes on a female passenger and gets assaulted. Pete then stumbles into another bed where Mickey and Pluto (''disguised as babies'') are hiding. Pete apologizes for the intrusion, but quickly catches on after realizing he was covering up Pluto's tail. Just as Mickey and Pluto are gloating that they'd fooled Pete, Pete bursts in and threatens to beat them to a pulp, but the sudden darkness (''from the train running through a tunnel'') allows the pair to escape, leaving Pete to beat the mattress to a pulp (''and a brief entanglement with the springs''). Mickey and Pluto masquerade as a conductor by hiding in Pete's own coat and hat which they'd had taken off in the tunnel. After getting false directions from Mickey, Pete catches on and threatens to catch them, but only ends up disturbing the female passenger again. Pete receives another beating and, unintentionally taking the passenger's hat, gets pricked by one of her needles. Finally Mickey disguises himself as an Indian chief with Pluto as his papoose, but Pete eventually sees through their disguises right after Pluto bites his hand. While Mickey and Pluto are next to an open window, Pluto is caught on a passing mail hook which whisks him outside the train. Mickey runs after him through the train, and is just barely able to grab Pluto as he exits the last car. Pete throws their luggage out after them and they fall to the ground from the mail hook. Mickey looks up at the station sign and is pleasantly surprised that they have already arrived at their destination – Pomona. Characters * Mickey Mouse * Pluto * Pete Home video releases VHS * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Limited Gold Editions: Mickey * The Spirit of Mickey DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color, Volume 2 * Walt Disney's Funny Factory: With Mickey * Have a Laugh!: Volume 2 Gallery HaveLaugh-07.jpg Mr_Mouse_Takes_a_Trip_1.jpg Mr_Mouse_Takes_a_Trip_2.jpg Mr_Mouse_Takes_a_Trip_3.jpg Mr_Mouse_Takes_a_Trip_4.jpg Mr_Mouse_Takes_a_Trip_5.jpg Mr-Mouse-Takes-a-Trip-mickey-mouse-11497708-300-219.jpg tve27369-19401101-1006.jpg tve31611-19401101-1006.jpg tve31643-19401101-1006.jpg 30905.jpg 30906.jpg 30907.jpg 30908.jpg 30909.jpg 30910.jpg 30911.jpg 30912.jpg 30913.jpg 30914.jpg Tumblr_n9b33qqMcq1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr nbezo4cX7O1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ncopk9grAe1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndk7p2ldIA1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nexs0ePhik1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Mickey-Mouse-Adventure.jpg Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Pluto shorts Category:Article of the week Category:1940 shorts Category:Controversial Cartoons